Any Other Way A Lost Oneshot
by BrittyZombie
Summary: A oneshot based at least 17 years in the future from my fanfic "Lost" where Kurt befriends Dave's dying sister. established kurtofsky


The fiery haired girl sat on the counter, her eyes wide and her small hand stuffed into a jar off pickles. The only sounds to be heard in the kitchen were of her father shuffling around with pot and pans, and the sharp crunching made by the fresh pickles. The young girl, who must have been no more than 3 years old, kicked her feet playfully, humming a little song about pickles and how "sour and delicious and nomanee" they were.

Dave's mind trickled back to a conversation he had, with his blatant better half, years ago, shortly after the birth of their miracle daughter (Kurt had won the battle of the names, but allowed Dave to have her middle name. Elizabeth Marie. In honor of Kurt's mother, and in honor of Kurt's friend, but more importantly, Dave's sister.

It's been 17 years since a Ms. Amelia Marie Karofsky lost her battle with her ailment, and not a day goes by when Dave, or even Kurt, miss her. It took Dave a long time to recover. Shortly after her death, he secluded himself from the world. But not out of depression, he felt he had to find himself again. For so long Dave had his sister, and she unwittingly guided him everywhere. He had forgotten how to live alone, even if he was an only child for a few short years.

I guess Dave could have called in a depression, his family and friends sure did. But he called it a quest. A quest that found himself in the arms of one Kurt Hummel. Albeit, Kurt's arms were already half-open when he started, but when Dave spent more than 30 seconds to talk to Kurt during his "quest", he saw the young man he knew change into a man. A man who wasn't afraid of anything anymore.

It's been 15 years since Dave and Kurt became an official couple. Sure, their surrounding friends and family rejoiced and exclaimed, "What took you so long!" the moment they announced the fact that they were dating. But they only made it official because of pressure from Mercedes. Truthfully, secretly, Dave and Kurt had been together the day of Amelia's funeral. But it took weeks after for them to talk it out between the.

But this isn't about that.

This is a story of a young girl.

"Every time I look at her, all I see is my sister," Dave softly mentioned one winter night with his arm draped around his love. "And I know that his impossible. She's not blood to either of us." "-Just heart." Kurt interjected, emptying his cocoa cup. Dave smiled and his gaze lingered on the flame of the fire. "Her laugh is what got me the most. Some days I feel like it's Mia behind me, and not our little bugaboo."

Kurt smiles, his hand on Dave's forearm. "Just because it's not Mia, doesn't mean that she's not here. When I was younger, and still to this day, I swear my mom is around. Somewhere, just peeking around the corner." Kurt rubbed Dave's arm comfortingly. "Just because I don't believe in God, doesn't mean I don't believe in anything. Sometimes, I feel like reincarnation happens…" Kurt trailed off, closing his eyes. Dave sighed, he didn't ask Kurt to continue, as the smaller man was already curled him against him, snoring softly.

The young girl who laughs when she's supposed to cry, with eyes brighter than sunshine, and a smile bigger than the stars, was everything to Kurt and Dave. The angel they never expected to have. They had been on an adoption list for a few years at that time. Liza had, when Dave and Kurt first came along, had already spent weeks in the hospital, and months in an orphanage. Most couples wanted healthy babies, and at that time, she was far from healthy. Her mother had used and abused so many substances during her pregnancy, that she was born small, and riddled with second-hand addictions. But that didn't stop the girl. Even young she didn't cry from pain. She'd just smile.

And the moment she saw her future fathers is when she smiled the greatest. She had a home.

She was a spunky girl. Messy red hair and giant blue eyes that Dave swore on many days were swirled with blue. She would sing and dance around the house. Liza would fall and hit her head, but rarely did she cry. She'd just laugh. A laugh that echoed through her house. On many occasions, Kurt would jest that one day they'd turn around and she'd be spinning on her head. Liz would just laugh and call her dads crazy.

One of the rules that Liza was force to follow, Kurt had proclaimed it a houserule and only he could overrule it, was "Wear what you want to wear. Never let anyone else (Unless of course it's your father) tell you what." Today she was wearing a purple tutu and a rubber duck shirt. Kurt said that she was allowed to wear what she wanted to no matter what, but agreed with Dave when he said to redress her if they were going out. Her curly hair was a mess, but she didn't want it any other way. Half a dozen clips were in her hair, ranging from the mundane, to one of a raccoon with a crown on it's head. But her head was held high as she pranced into the kitchen, wings on her back and a wand in her hand. She proclaimed on multiple occasions that she was the a fairy princess and always waved her wand at Kurt. She was loud and proud, stubborn and sweet, powered by a hurricane of love.

But Kurt and Dave wouldn't have her any other way.


End file.
